Losing Lucy
by TaliaLion234
Summary: While on a mission, something goes horribly wrong, and Lucy is presumed dead. Why is this affecting Natsu so much? When it's shown she's alive, how far is he willing to go to get the celestial mage back?
1. Chapter 1- How it all began

**He lovelies, it's me, Talia, back with my 3rd fanfic, this time a NaLu! This one is a multi-chapter one, and this is the first chapter. I'll try to update 2x a week, probably Sundays, and Tuesdays. If not, assume it's because I'm busy with school.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail *sobs***

**Okay, game time! Pick your Favorite Fairy Tail Charachter, and have them beat up your arch nemesis for you.**

**NOW for the story.**

Losing Lucy

_**Flashback**_

"Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Mira, will you please come see me in my office for a moment?" Master Makarov called out. The 8 wizards nodded and made for the office, wondering what could be going on.

When they were all gathered around the desk, The old man spoke:

"I have an urgent mission for you all." he started. They all nodded for him to continue. "The dark guild Black August has become a growing threat. I just received word from the magic council that they want us to take it out."

"Excuse me, Master?" Levy asked. "I don't understand why it needs to be us. Why not another guild or the Magic Council?"

Makarov nodded. "The Magic Council has asked Fairy Tail specifically. Why I cannot imagine, but we have to. Will you agree?

"I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu.

"Count me in!" said Gray.

"This could be fun." Said Erza.

"I'll work with Salamander because this mission is interesting."

"Lu-chan and I are in!"

"Juvia will do her best."

"Master... I have a bad feeling about this." Mirajane said.

"I understand, Mira, but it's the Magic Council. We don't have much of a choice." Makarov replied. "I only chose the best to go, only the ones who I think can handle it."

Mirajane nodded.

So they all set out for the headquarters for Black August.

_**End Flashback**_

Natsu was running. He and Gajeel were chasing one of the head punks from Black August. The wizard stopped, and turned to face them.

"I am Zenao of Black August. You cannot defeat me!" He yelled, as he came at them running. He swung at Natsu, who quickly dodged, then swung at Gajeel, who barely missed, sending his fist into a wall. The wall magically crumbled and fell, leaving a pile of rubble.

"What kind of magic is this?" Natsu asked. "It's like Gildarts', but not quite..."

"Ah, yes, the infamous Gildarts Clive. My magic is similar to his, but with one major difference- my magic kills what it touches. Now, DIE!" yelled Zenao, as dark magic shot out of his hands, towards the Dragon Slayers. Both Slayers dodged and took off running.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other, nodded, and kept running. After 10 seconds, they both huffed and yelled "Unison Raid! Fire Dragon/Iron Dragon Roar!" and aimed at the rogue wizard. When the dust cleared, there layed the wizard, a charred form. Grinning and high-fiving eachother, they started to walk back, when Mira came running at them. When she reached them, Natsu could see the tears streaming down her face. Instantly he started to worry.

"Mira, what happened?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"Natsu... It's Lucy... She's gone..." Mira choked out.

Natsu froze. He tried to tell Mira, no, she's wrong, Lucy isn't dead, she can't be, but his voice betrayed him. instead of words, a choked cry came out.

Gajeel touched his arm. Their previously defeated foe, Zenao, was back and chuckling. Natsu turned, and Zenao had to resist the urge to shiver when he saw Natsu's expression. Natsu's entire body lit on fire, and screaming in rage and pain, the entire tunnel was engulfed in flames. Natsu collapsed on the ground, the flames dying down, showing a near-dead Zenao, and scuffed up Mira and Gajeel. Mira knelt down next to Natsu, who was lying there curled up in the fetal positon, not moving with tears streaming down his face.

**AAAAANNDDDD END of chapter 1. *dodges flying objects* Don't worry, I'll update. I's Sunday now, so I'll update by Tuesday or so. Hey I'm looking for a beta, btw. Any takers? **

**Natsu: *sobs***

**Gray: *sobs***

**Mirajane: *sobs***

**Erza: *sobs***

**Happy: *sobs***

**Levy: *sobs***

**Wendy: *sobs***

**Master Makarov: *sobs***

**Juvia: *sobs***

**Gajeel: *sobs when no one's looking, and acting stoic when around everyone***

**READ AND REVIEW, S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**


	2. Chapter 2- Breakdown

**Hello lovelies, as promised, I'm back with chapter 2! I know it's late, don't shoot! I've been so busy, with school and a trip for my church youth. But here it is! To assuage you,**

**game time! (thanks, btw, got the game time thing from the lovely writer Hejmdal-writer of the first NaLu I ever read, called The Island-it's a must read!) So take a random character from Fairytail, guild or not, and dress them up in a frilly maid's outfit and have them clean your house while singing bohemian rhapsody in French.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, ALAS, DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T.**

**Chapter 2: Breakdown**

0o0o0o0o0o

Somehow Mirajane and Gajeel had managed to coax Natsu to his feet, and get him moving back to the others.

"Yo Mirajane. He doesn't look so good." Gajeel commented, gesturing to Natsu.

Natsu was walking dazedly, his head staring off into nothingness with a delirious look on his face. Mira sighed. He wasn't taking this so well. Seeing the others up ahead, Mira tensed. As they approached, she saw nothing had changed- Gray was crying silently and punching a wall, Erza was rocking back and forth holding her knees, Levy was hysterical, and Juvia was trying not to flood the area with her tears, but was failing at it.

Natsu stopped. "What. Happened." He demanded quietly.

"The one we were battling was a shape-shifter. She could change her form into another person, and use their magic, much like Gemini. Anyway, She transformed into the shape of Erza, and snuck up on Gray," Mira said, and paused as Natsu glared daggers at Gray. She continued, "Lucy must have realized it was her, because right when fake-Erza was about to kill Gray, she jumped in front of him,and was hit straight in the chest with a sword."

Natsu screamed. He screamed, the top of his lungs, screamed all matter of profanities and released his despair, before grabbing the sobbing Gray, and punching him with a flaming fist, sending him clear across the room. Pulling the ice mage from the rubble, he delivered many blows, punches, and blasts of fire, until Natsu could manage no more. Gray took it all without so much as a movement to block himself. he took the beating, and then continued to cry.

Natsu took a breath and looked around. "Mira, where's her body?" He asked.

Erza stook up, took a shaky breath and spoke "Shortly after she fell to the ground after her...injury, something unusual happened. Her body appeared to be, boiling, almost, then dissolved into nothing. It happened before we could react and know what was going on."

"Where?"

Erza pointed to a space on the ground. Natsu calmly walked over to the space where Lucy died, lied down, and started crying.


End file.
